<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GangRust story (discontinued sorry) by Fandom_Trash_Goblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525604">GangRust story (discontinued sorry)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin'>Fandom_Trash_Goblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stex drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flat-Top swears a little, Greaseball is an ass I’m sorry I love him but he was a dick in the show, Implied abuse, M/M, Multi, Peeping, Some references to sex, Tank is baby, They’ve been pining for years, beating up, but rarepairs are my jam, hes cute I love him, i guess, im trash, yep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m the rarepair trash.<br/>Here we have Greaseballs gang and Rusty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Poppa McCoy, CB | Caboose/Dustin/Flat-Top (Starlight Express), Gear/Tank/Lube (Starlight Express), Gear/Tank/Lube/Rusty (Starlight Express)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stex drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. God I am really rarepair garbage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woo woo, woo woo! Nobody a can do it like a steam train!” </p>
<p>The gang stopped all their activities. This couldn’t be good.</p>
<p>“It’s Rusty!” Gear whispered.</p>
<p>“Split.” Tank nodded.</p>
<p>“Hide!” Lube agreed. </p>
<p>The three of them tried to leave before stuff could escalate, but Greaseball shoved past them, “Out of the way.” He grumbled.</p>
<p>The three of them cowered a little as Greaseball puffed up his chest and challenged Rusty, “Anyone can do it to a steam train!” </p>
<p>They had to refrain themselves from rushing to Rusty’s side as the small steam train tried not to bare his neck at Greaseball like submissive engines did when confronted with the mean diesel.</p>
<p>“Woo woo, Woo woo! Nobody can do it like a steam train!” Rusty held his chin high, the sight alone made the gang smile.</p>
<p>Without thinking, the three of them skated forwards.</p>
<p>“You going in for the race, steam train?” Lube asked, “Should do!” His approach was more subtle, Lube was the smart one of the gang so it fit. </p>
<p>Tank was a little more idiotic, “Nobody can do it like a steam train!” He grinned. </p>
<p>Lube facepalmed and Gear winced at the very obvious display of affection, meanwhile Rusty looked at the diesel with confusion.</p>
<p>Tank’s grin fell as Greaseball looked at him warningly, “Who can do it like a steam train?” </p>
<p>Gear skated by Tank’s side to the rescue, “Rusty said nobody, so he’s nobody!”</p>
<p>Tank nodded, “Hi, nobody!” He waved to Rusty.</p>
<p>“Nobody steam train!” Lube nodded. </p>
<p>“That’ll teach you to show some respect for diesel, Cause diesel’s gonna win it!” Gear hated the way Rusty deflated.</p>
<p>“Okay, Rusty?” Lube tilted his head.</p>
<p>“Okay, Steam train?” Greaseball still didn’t look satisfied.</p>
<p>“Okay, Rusty?” The gang gulped, they didn’t want to escalate this. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Greaseball didn’t make things worse. They didn’t have to hurt the poor steamer...yet. The three of them knew it was coming.</p>
<p>It was the next day, and nobody saw them as they watched Rusty stretch. Yes, it was a little shameful to watch someone’s rear while he did toe-touches, but they couldn’t help themselves when he was literally two sheds away. </p>
<p>Their daydreaming was interrupted when someone quietly cleared their throat.</p>
<p>The three diesels almost passed out in fear when they saw who else but Poppa McCoy, father of Rusty, standing there with his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“You’re not peepin’ on my boy, are you?” Poppa raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Nope! Definitely not!” Gear giggled sheepishly.</p>
<p>“We were just scoping out the competition!” Lube smiled nervously.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s totally not like we have crushes on him and really want to date him and fu-“ Tank coughed as both Gear and Lube elbowed him in the stomach.</p>
<p>“You three act like I can’t see the way you look at him,” Poppa shook his head, “You know, there are better ways of getting his attention than watchin’ him like he’s a piece of meat.” He sighed.</p>
<p>“You won’t tell Greaseball, will you?” Gear gulped.</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Poppa reassured, “Even I know that he wouldn’t take it well, and would probably take out his anger on Rusty or you three.” </p>
<p>“Oh, thank Starlight.” Lube sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“But you three should find a different way to address this...peepin’ on someone ain’t friendly.” Poppa admitted.</p>
<p>“But Rusty likes Pearl...” Gear sighed. </p>
<p>“Pearl broke his heart and went off with Electra.” Poppa growled a little, “You three have a good chance with him...” </p>
<p>The three members of the gang looked at each other hopefully.</p>
<p>“But you won’t any chance with him unless you stop peepin’, get on out of here!” Poppa shooed them away. </p>
<p>He looked over at his son, “Rusty...you’ve got your hands full with these three.” He sighed fondly. </p>
<p>The time came. None of them liked it.</p>
<p>“Teach him a lesson, boys.” Greaseball growled, skating off.</p>
<p>The three of them knew they couldn’t just let him go, Greaseball for sure would wait in the shadows to make sure they beat him.</p>
<p>Tank didn’t look Rusty in the eyes as he grabbed his shoulders and kept him from running.</p>
<p>Gear gulped as he cracked his knuckles.</p>
<p>Lube decided to just rip off the bandaid and punch Rusty in the stomach. </p>
<p>The steamer almost keeled over.</p>
<p>Gear decided to bite the bullet as well and kicked the smaller engine in the codpiece. </p>
<p>They beat the pulp out of Rusty. They felt awful. The fact that Rusty actually passed out did not help.</p>
<p>They heard the faint sounds of Greaseball leaving, and they all bent down to be sure Rusty was okay.</p>
<p>“He’s not dead.” Lube confirmed, feeling the small steamers pulse.</p>
<p>“I hate this.” Tank sniffled, tussling Rusty’s hair.</p>
<p>“Let’s get going, Boss is gonna wonder where we are.” Gear said.</p>
<p>As Tank and Lube skated off, Gear got to his knees and gently lifted Rusty’s face.</p>
<p>“You should have gave up, always so stubborn.” He mumbled, “But that’s what drew us to you I guess.” He pressed a brief kiss to Rusty’s cheek before he also skated off.</p>
<p>Little did they know, Flat-Top was watching in the distance...and Rusty was pretending to be passed out. </p>
<p>It was a few days later, Rusty won the race.</p>
<p>“He didn’t pick Pearl...” Gear muttered.</p>
<p>“We have a chance...” Tank smiled.</p>
<p>“Uh, boys...Greaseball’s gonna be angry.” Lube spoke up, always the voice of reason.</p>
<p>The others’ smiles fell.</p>
<p>“Let’s hide.” Gear decided, the other two nodded before the three of them hid from the inevitably angry diesel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blast to the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Man they were pining over Rusty from day one. They’d all be like 17-19 in this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gear thought he was special.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, he <em>used</em> to think he was special.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t remember his parents or any littermates he had. His earliest memory was standing straight as buyers examined him from head to toe. It didn’t take long for some company to snatch him up and have him be sent to their yard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first train that said anything to him in his new home was a diesel who was a few years older than him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You!”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gear looked up from where he was shyly looking at his wheels, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tall engine came into sight, “You the new diesel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I reckon I am.” Gear shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Name?” The older one leaned against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gear.” The younger one shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Greaseball, the new alpha of the rolling stock,” he paused to give himself a pleased look, “You’re the first new diesel, so you’re gonna be my beta.”<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gear always thought that since he was one of the first newer diesels, he was special. Greaseball listened to him, and Gear was put in charge of initiating and welcoming the new gang members. It was amazing! Until earlier that day...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was just a little race, but the winner would get a medal so that was enough for them to compete.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gear had been in the lead, the coach holding onto him giggling as they zoomed through the track. It would have been his first time winning a race and getting a prize!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It <em>would have been.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Greaseball rammed into him from the side and shoved him out of the way. Gear slowed down as Greaseball and Dinah won, the dining car giving him a sad look. The coach that was coupled to him scoffed at him, complaining that they lost, before skating off. Gear just stood there as Greaseball received his medal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Greaseball was like a brother to him...apparently the older diesel didn’t feel the same way about Gear...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was why he found himself sitting by the lake, crying quietly as the tears fell into the water and created little ripples in the moonlight shining off of the waters surface.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lube tried not to think about his condition too often. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was not his fault, it was a genetic thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They named him “Lube” for a reason: He had a disease that made his joints far too tight, making it so that he had to oil them five times a day. It sucked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He seized up sometimes, making his job harder than it should have been.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gang didn’t <em>really</em> have his back, despite what he was promised when he joined.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Him and a few other gang members were returning to the engine yard after helping some derailed boxcars, it was about to rain, and he felt the telltale signs of seizing up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait.” He huffed, twisting his arm. Yep. It wasn’t moving smoothly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” One of the other diesels, Hitch, groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m seizing up. Steel, can you hand me the oil?” Lube sighed, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I forgot it.” Steel shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lube rolled his eyes, of <em>course</em> he did. “Then help me, cause I can’t move.” He said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if The Starlight Express itself was cursing them, it started raining.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m out.” Hitch shook his head, leaving the other two diesels.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steel?” Lube looked up at the other engine hopefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, man.” Steel turned away from him, “I got dinner with a chair car tonight and I can’t be late.” He said before skating off.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was yesterday. It took Lube an entire day to get home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to use his spit to oil his joints, which were no doubt scuffed up and starting to rust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ended up by the lake, and collapsed against a tree. Watching the moon, he let out a noiseless cry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank knew he wasn’t smart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Generally, none of the gang were considered “smart” by the other trains. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank, however, was a special case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had tried to learn, he really had. But none of the gang knew how to help him and Greaseball didn’t lift a finger to make it any easier on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Tank!” Another member of the gang, Iron, called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Tank perked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Need ya!” Iron yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank hauled himself to his wheels and skated over to them, “Whats up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Read this.” Iron snickered, handing over a piece of paper with something written on it. Two newer member of the gang stood beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh...” Tank gulped, he didn’t want to humiliate himself. He tried to figure out what it said, but the letters didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t...” he admitted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iron broke out into laughter, “See?” He turned to the two younger engines, “Tank’s the dumbest of us all!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! You ain’t the best at reading either!” Tank stomped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least I can read a little, you’re just an idiot!” Iron snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank hated himself for it, but he skated off as he tried to keep in the tears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ended up by the lake, wiping his eyes. He saw Lube and Gear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rough days?” He asked quietly, sitting down next to Gear with a heavy Thump! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no idea...” Lube sighed. He tried, and failed, to go and sit by the two. Thankfully, Tank and Gear saw he was struggling and helped him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to <em>you</em>?” Lube asked Gear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Greaseball didn’t let me win, which I guess I should have seen coming, but I thought he’d let me for once...” Gear sighed, “You?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hitch and Steel left me seized up on the tracks when it was raining...yesterday.” Lube scoffed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Iron called me stupid.” Tank pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ain’t stupid.” Gear and Lube said at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...I missed you two. I don’t like it when you get to do stuff and I’m stuck working.” Tank mumbled, putting his arm around the other two. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like it either.” Lube mumbled, leaning on Gear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were silent for a bit, taking in each other’s presences and looking at the way the stars and moon reflected on the lake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...That little steamer that Poppa introduced to everyone was real cute.” Tank said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s a year or two younger than us...too young to be all rusted up like that.” Gear noted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two get crushes too easily.” Lube rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw you looking at his butt.” Gear dead-panned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...He <em>was</em> real cute.” Lube shrugged</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank and Gear laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Begone with your negative comments. I will either ignore or delete.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The meat of the story begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rusty has a little crisis, and the gang are trying to keep their cool. Also, Flat-Top.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rusty knew that Gear, Tank, and Lube were together. It didn’t take a genius to see how they acted around each other. He just didn’t know they had some weird affection for him until now...</p><p>They didn’t know it, but he’d been awake after they beat the snot out of him last time. He was pretending to be passed out so they’d leave, but something weird happened. He wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying, but it took every ounce of willpower in his body to not say something when Gear kissed him. </p><p>Rusty was confused. Beyond confused. </p><p>What did he mean by saying that his stubbornness drew them to him?? Why did he kiss him??</p><p>Rusty knew he’d end up working himself into a panic if he thought about it too much, so he just ignored it and tried to forget about it.</p><p>It became hard to ignore it when the three of them noticeably started spending more time in the freight yard. </p><p>They’d been acting...shy. Something Rusty had only seen in them when Greaseball was being particularly aggressive or when Dinah talked to them.</p><p>He was taking a break from work to skate around on some of the outer tracks, letting his oil flow and feeling the wind in his hair. </p><p>He must not have been paying attention, though, because he found himself slamming face-first into someone’s chest.</p><p>“Oi! Watch where you’re going- oh it’s you.” Damn it. That was Gear, with Lube and Tank behind him. </p><p>“Hey, guys.” Rusty waved awkwardly.</p><p>“Hey, Smokestack.” Lube lazily waved, leaning against Tank and trying to look casual.</p><p>“You, Uh...you good?” Gear rubbed the back of his neck, “We heard what happened with Pearl and all...”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Rusty said, trying not to look nervous. </p><p>“That’s good...”Tank mumbled.</p><p>Everyone stood there being awkward for a few minutes, Rusty was getting increasingly uncomfortable until the diesels skated past him to get back to work. </p><p>Gear went first, but before he left he flipped off Rusty’s hat.</p><p>Lube intentionally bumped his shoulder, giving him a glance that looked like he was trying to seem disinterested. </p><p>And finally, Tank smacked his butt when he bent over to pick up his hat.</p><p>“See ya around, Smogball!” Gear called as they skated back to work.</p><p>Smokestack? Smogball? Where did that come from? And that interaction seemed almost...nice? </p><p>Rusty winced a bit and set a hand on his butt. Damn. Tank smacked him hard. </p><p>Later that day, when they were approaching the end of work, Rusty was skating beside the freight and chatting.</p><p>“Flat-Top, has Greaseball’s gang been acting...weird to you lately?” Rusty asked the brick truck.</p><p>“Eh,” Flat-Top made a so-so motion with his hand, “They’re always a little weird, bogan diesels can only act so normal, mate. Why?” </p><p>“Today I saw them on break and they didn’t pummel me like they normally would.” Rusty scratched his head, usually he’d get dents at least.</p><p>“Gear, Tank, and Lube?” Flat-Top raised a brow, Rusty nodded in confirmation.</p><p>“Rusty, mate, I saw what happened when they beat ya last.” Flat-Top snorted, “The blokes like you.”</p><p>“But...they always beat the snot out of me...” Rusty said, confused.</p><p>“They only do that cause you stand up to Greaseball and he Spits the dummy. He makes em beat ya.” Flat-Top explained.</p><p>“How do you know?” Rusty raised a brow.</p><p>“I tried to join em for years, Rusto. I had to get to know em.” Flat-Top shrugged.</p><p>It was quiet for a minute before Flat-Top spoke up again, “So, do you like em back?”</p><p>Rusty looked at him, shocked “They beat the crap out of me, Flats!”</p><p>Flat-Top chuckled, “Fair enough.”</p><p>“...How did you know you liked Dustin and CB?” Rusty asked.</p><p>Flat-Top shrugged, “I dunno. Things just fell into place naturally I guess...we complete each other or something.” </p><p>“Huh...” Rusty pursed his lips together, still not quite understanding.</p><p>“Also they both got really nice asses, that was a big part.” Flat-Top smirked.</p><p>Rusty almost gagged, “Keep that talk in your shed, man.”</p><p>Flat-Top cackled, setting an arm over Rusty’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Rusto.” Flats reassured him, “She’ll be right.” </p><p>“...I don’t understand any of your Australian lingo.” Rusty admitted.</p><p>“Things will be okay.” Flat-Top assured, “Just be yourself and stuff and maybe they’ll ask you out or whatever.” </p><p>“Ok...” Rusty sighed, still not quite feeling confident about the situation.</p><p>“Can’t ya talk to Poppa or Belle? Or any one of your eight siblings?” Flat-Top suggested.</p><p>“Maybe I will...” Rusty shrugged, “Maybe not the Hip Hoppers, though...”</p><p>“Definitely not them.” Flat-Top agreed, “Those four have no idea what they’re feeling.”</p><p>When Rusty settled down for the night and removed his plating to sleep, he started thinking. </p><p>Did they actually like him or was it a joke?</p><p>How did he feel about it? </p><p>Why did Tank have to smack him so hard? It still hurt...</p><p>He almost worked himself into a frenzy before deciding that maybe the best course of action would be just to sleep. And so he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations for Flat-Top’s Aussie slang:<br/>Bogan – Derogatory word used to describe an uncouth, unsophisticated, and low-class person.<br/>Spit the dummy – An adult overacting with a sudden display of anger or frustration. <br/>She’ll be right – Another way of saying ‘it will be okay’. <br/>Aussies will also often add an “o” to the end of words, hence “Rusto” </p><p>Yes, Belle and Poppa are Rusty’s adopted parents. The four Rockies are his older siblings and the four Hip Hoppers (I gave them 4 because I wanted to make one pink) are his younger siblings. He’s the middle child. </p><p>Sorry if this was short I didn’t have anything else to add lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pure fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idk what to say. Tank and Rusty go on a date and it’s cute. That’s it m8.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the last few days, nothing of interest happened. Rocco finally beat Greaseball in arm wrestling, and the diesel made him do six rematches before eventually ending in a fistfight. Rocco won that as well. Other than that, nothing really happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rusty was whistling some tune, skating around the sheds during his break when he heard mumbling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked behind a shed to see Tank apparently hyping himself up. He looked like he’d been doing it for a while since his face was red with nervousness and his hands were tugging at his blonde hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rusty was never one to walk away from someone who looked like they were in need, so he skated into view, “Tank? Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank let out a squeak that was very not like him and slammed his back into the shed, “Rusty! I-I’m fine, I...I was going to go look for you actually...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Rusty asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you...wanna go on a date tonight?” Tank didn’t look Rusty in the eyes, and his face got impossibly more red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...What?” Rusty was stunned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I really like you and I wanna go in a date w-with you...” Tank stuttered, looking uncharacteristically nervous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t you with Gear and Lube?” Rusty gulped, rather nervous himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh...We...We all like you a-and we’re hoping you’d j-join our triad, but Gear and Lube said that they didn’t wanna overwhelm you s-so we were gonna take turns going on d-dates with you to see if you liked us...I-if you’re okay with that of course!” Tank hid his face in his hands, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You three...like Me?” Rusty’s own face flushed a bit. When Gear kissed him, he assumed it was just a test to see if Rusty was really passed out or not. But this? This was different...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-well yeah,” Tank rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “You’re smart and sassy, you’re r-real cute, and you’re a great racer. There’s a whole lot to like about you, but with Greaseball making us h-hurt you and stuff we t-tried to hide it but Gear and Lube got t-tired of hiding it...and I did too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rusty’s face got impossibly more pink, “Where...where is the date?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The lake...I-I really like lookin’ at the fishes and it’s real pretty when the sun goes down.” Tank grinned a tiny bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What time?” Rusty couldn’t believe he was going to do this...but one part of him really wanted to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“6ish? After dinner?” Tank looked up, seemingly surprised that Rusty might agree.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you pick me up from my shed?” Rusty asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Tank nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, see you then.” Rusty skated off, trying to seem like he wasn’t absolutely freaking out on the inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Tank, now alone, grinned like a schoolgirl and rushed off to tell Gear and Lube. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, when Rusty was watching the freight preform some tricks, he happened to mention that he had a date.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With who?” Rocky raised a brow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tank.” Rusty shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!?” Rusty jumped when Rocky raised his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell are you doing going in a date with <em>him</em>!?” Rocky snarled, “Diesels like that only want one thing, and you know what that thing is!“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He seemed sincere-“ Rusty gave up trying to defend his choice when it was clear that Rocky wasn’t listening. Rocky was the kind to defend first and listen to reason later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn it Rusty! Why you gotta always get with someone who ain’t good for you!? First Pearl, who broke your heart for Electra and Greaseball, and now Tank!? He’s gonna have you for a few nights of frisky business then he’s gonna uncouple you and leave you for the rest of the gang!” Rocky growled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rocky. Cool it.” Rocco warned, “I thought we agreed that Rusty can take care of himself from now on...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clearly he can’t if he’s gonna go on a date with Tank!” Rocky spat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we should trust that Rusty knows what he’s doing!” Rocket called out from where he was wrestling with Tune.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocky looked around, a move he did when he knew he was losing an argument, “Fine!” He groaned, “But I’m talking to him first!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deal.” Rusty nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocky was determined to keep that deal. As soon as Tank got close to Rusty’s shed, Rocky jumped out. He had his serious face on. Rocco and Rocket followed him, both looking really  over their brother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Rocky said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, yourself.” Tank replied awkwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen up. I’m here to figure out your intentions with my brother.” Rocky huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we’re here to make sure he doesn’t go overboard.” Rocco added, leaning against a shed with Rocket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what the hell do you want with Rusty?” Rocky narrowed his eyes at Tank. The large engine gulped. He hadn’t seen that kind of raw protectiveness in...ever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To go on a date with him...?” Tank said slowly, not sure how to approach the beta of the freight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about after that? What happens after your whole sweet act ends? What happens when you get bored of him? What then, Tank? You gonna dump him and let the rest of your triad have the leftovers?” Rocky snarled, getting up in Tank’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocky was a little shorter than Tank, but right now Tank was very intimidated. Rocky was known to beat the living daylights out of gang members if they got too rough with Rusty, and right now he had that same protective gleam in his eye as he did during those times.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rocky.” Rocket said in a warning to be a little less rough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocky out his hands up to show he wasn’t going to do anything, backing up. He still had that dangerous glare in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, he’s just gonna go off on a tangent about bad scenarios. So I’ll tell you for him.” Rocco came up to Tank, surprisingly calm, before gripping his shoulder tightly and leaning in close, “You hurt our little brother and we’re gonna cut off your spike, have Dinah fry it, then we’re gonna feed it to you. Got it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank was a little petrified. Rocco was a little taller than him, but right now Tank felt 2 inches tall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it.” He gulped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rocco smiled, “Good! Have fun!” He waved a little before pulling Rocky along, the red painted boxcar giving Tank one last glare before being tugged away by Rocco. Rocket followed the two, giving Tank a glance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank turned to Rusty’s shed as the steamer peeked out, “Thank Starlight, they’re gone. Sorry about them, they think I can’t do anything...” He closed the door behind himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No offense, but your family is terrifying.” Tank noted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, they are.” Rusty nodded, “You ready to go?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank nodded, “You, uhm, wanna couple to me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rusty smiled and outstretched his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank held his breath and offered up his couplers. It felt...odd to have someone he actually cared for coupled to him. Most of the time, it was just a freight truck or another diesel for work, when that was the case he just pushed forwards. But when he had someone he had feelings for coupled to him, he felt weirdly protective.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you like fish so much?” Rusty made small talk as they skated through the yard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno. It’s nice to watch them swim around and stuff, sometimes I like to imagine I’m a fish...I know it’s silly but I just think they’re neat.” Tank flushed. The two got some looks as they skated past the coach yard, and Tank was pretty sure he got a warning glare from Dinah and Pearl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not silly, who told you that?” Rusty pursed his lips together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gang members.” Tank shrugged, “We ain’t all gems.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There wasn’t much talking after that. The ride to the lake was pleasant since it was a nice summer day. Rusty uncoupled from Tank when they got near the large body of water, the two skated to the end of the metal dock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rusty sat down at the edge, patting the spot beside him. Tank sat down with a large <strong>Thump!</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you do for fun?” Rusty asked as Tank poked the water with his wheels, alerting the fish of his presence and making them swim around the dock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...This.” Tank smiled sheepishly, “Ain’t much to do when you work all day, this is nice and relaxing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...They <em>are</em> pretty neat, aren’t they?” Rusty chuckled as they watched the fish swim around in the rather clear water.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank nodded, “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was quiet for a bit, until a fish leaping out of the lake broke the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nobody but Gear and Lube know I come here...and sometimes I think that since folks only see me working, that’s why everybody thinks I’m just a dumb brute, but I’m not!” Tank huffed, punching the dock a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not dumb...” Rusty looked up at the blonde, “You’re just...different.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank laughed dryly, combing a hand through his hair, “Thats one way of looking at it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rusty set his hand on Tank’s, “I mean it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank looked between Rusty and their hands. Starlight, Tank’s was so much bigger than the steamers. It just brought home the fact that Rusty was small.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two just sat there after that. No words needed to be shared when they were in the presence of each other and a breath taking lake that only looked more beautiful when the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. It was nice and peaceful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then something buzzed inside their heads.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">“Control! Control! Late night freight run! Repeat! Late night freight run! Rusty, Rockies 1 and 3, and Dustin report!” </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rusty shot up, “Shoot! I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go.” He said regretfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine.” Tank assured sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This was real nice, I’d like to do it again sometime!” Rusty said quickly, putting his hat on and sending a message to Control that he heard loud and clear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds great!” Tank beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rusty looked like he was considering doing something, then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tank’s cheek before skating off quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tank blinked. Then he fell onto his back and giggled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was fun to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Update!! Pls read!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m gonna be real with you: I am uninspired with this story. I still love this ship but I just don’t see this story going anywhere so this work is just gonna be unfinished. Maybe someday I’ll complete it but I wouldn’t count on it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>